


Not A Damsel in Distress

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character of Color, Community: sg_rarepairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2008 sg_rarepairings fic battle.  Prompt: "holding hands"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not A Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 sg_rarepairings fic battle. Prompt: "holding hands"

Sam had just settled down with her coffee and the science section of the New York Times when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey! Sam!"

It definitely wasn't Teal'c who was currently in Karma Chameleon Video burning his way through the annual discount DVD sale. She looked around and saw Pete Shanahan waving at her from a few doors down. "This is not happening," Sam muttered but folded her paper up anyway, a polite smile already forming as she waved back. Pete waved again then began to walk toward her with a pretty red headed woman in tow.

She hadn't heard from Pete since their anticlimactic breakup and since then she hadn't really thought of him that much. Saving the world on a regular basis sort of rearranged your priorities. That still didn't stop a tiny sting of discomfort when Sam was faced with seeing him again in the company of his...wife? Girlfriend? Snuggle bunny?

Pete and his companion cut around another couple just as Sam got to her feet. "Hey Pete, how are you?" She held out her hand and Pete waved it away and instead drew Sam into a friendly hug. Sam patted his shoulder awkwardly then pulled back.

"Wow, it's great to see you," Pete enthused. "You look good."

Sam bobbed her head and smiled. "Thanks, so do you." She turned her attention to the woman at Pete's side. "Hi, I'm Sam Carter."

"Sheila," the other woman replied, offering her hand to Sam which Sam took and gave a quick shake. The scrape of an engagement ring against Sam's finger told her everything she needed to know. "I've heard a lot about you."

Sam barely restrained her impulse to roll her eyes when she briefly considered what he might have said about her. "I hope it was the good stuff," she replied and looked at Pete. Her former fiancé seemed to wilt a little under her gaze but quickly recovered.

"What brings you downtown?"

"A friend of mine wanted to hit the DVD sale and I figured I'd catch up on some reading," she tapped her paper with a finger. "And you?"

"We were just visiting the caterer," Pete replied happily. "We're getting married in June."

"Hey, that's great! Congratulations." Sam rocked back a little on her heels and clasped her hands together. There was a brief, awkward silence as the news sank in and she fished around for something else to say.

"Samantha."

Teal'c's smooth tones immediately soothed her ruffled nerves and she turned toward him gratefully. She took one look at the large shopping bag in his hand and said, "Did you buy out the store?"

An elegant eyebrow crooked upward at her teasing. "I believe I left a few things on the shelves." He turned his attention to the other couple and Sam said, "Teal'c, you remember Pete."

"Ah, yes," Teal'c said knowingly. "It is good to see you again, PeteShanahan."

"Likewise," Pete said. "My fiancée, Sheila."

Teal'c dipped his head briefly. "My congratulations to you both." He turned to Sam then. "We should get back, the others are waiting."

Something tripped in Sam's chest when Teal'c took her hand and his warm fingers closed around her own. "Um, yeah," she said huskily.

They made their goodbyes to the other couple and as they walked away, Sam leaned in close and said, "You didn't have to do it but I appreciate the rescue."

"I know," Teal'c replied. "However, it was not a rescue."

Sam stopped. "Not a rescue? Then why...?" Her voice drifted off when she saw the look on Teal'c's face. "Oh! Oh, wow," she finished with a tiny smile of her own.

"Wow, indeed," Teal'c said softly and pulled her hand to his lips for a kiss.  



End file.
